Supernatural - The real ghostbusters
by rachaelphilip
Summary: Oneshot - totally different take on the episode...basically Chuck steps up as God and deals with the ghosts Himself...enjoy


Totally different take on "the real ghostbusters."

Chuck sighed.

There was a lot of things wrong with the beautiful world he had so tenderly created.

Humans were of course to blame, and literally 99 out 100 problems were humans hurting each other.

So, he decided to step up as the lord and go old testement on the planet.

Maybe not flooding it, but you know, settling things.

He looked at the hotel and nodded.

There were 5 spirits in there, a woman and four children...but three of those were very restless and cruel.

Chuck was hurting because they were just children, and their lives had been what conditioned them to do great evil. Murder.

He would send them to perdition, but he didn't like it.

It broke his heart, truly - but he remembered the horror of that night all too well.

Ms Gore had screamed when she found her beloved son.

They had scalped him mercilessly.

She had fell to her knees, beyond broken.

She had looked up to Him and cried.

"So they have taken his life, so I shall take theirs!" she had shouted, rage filling her.

Chuck had watched, upset, as she then went and killed the three boys who had murdered her boy.

But then the rage had left, and she saw sense.

Guilt had consumed her and again she fell to her knees, this time in the chapel room.

"Oh lord!" she had wept as Chuck listened with tears, "I had done a great sin...though they killed my son and took one life, I have taken three and thus I am unjust and guilty. I cannot live with this guilt or with the sorrow of losing my child...PLEASE, don't forget me or send me to hell...please let me redeem myself - I take this blade in my hand and strike at my own heart - when it has bled out and my spirit leaves me, I will care for the boys and see that they are also redeemed..." With that, she had stabbed herself.

Chuck made sure she died quickly to lessen the pain.

He refused to send her to perdition - he saw why she had sinned and had pity on her.

And so, he allowed the five spirits to roam the hotel, but after 100 years, the three boys were still cruel and murderous.

And so, he would pass his judgement.

Set on his task, Chuck entered the building and looked around.

The first spirit he came across was Ms Gore's son, Charlie.

He smiled and crouched down to his level.

"My mommy loves me!" Charlie said, his eyes wide.

"I know she does, son. You know, after 100 years, it must be very boring here. How about you and your mommy go to heaven and live in a beautiful house just for you two, with a huge garden in the back with flowers and swings...sound good?" Chuck asked gently.

Charlie had his head cocked to the side, clearly thinking deeply.

Eventually he spoke again, his voice quieter and far more respectful.

"Are you God, sir?" he asked, his adorable eyes going wide.

Chuck smiled, his own eyes shining.

"Yes, I am. So - how about you go to heaven, and I will send your mommy to you shortly, ok?"

Charlie nodded silently, his eyes like saucers.

Chuck grinned and slowly held his hand out.

Trembling a little, Charlie slowly reached out and touched it, suddenly vanishing into a ball of light that rose up into the heavens.

Chuck breathed out, happy that at least one spirit was now at peace.

A noise behind him made him brace himself for the emotional show, and he turned around.

"Charlie? Where is he? What did you do!" Ms Gore shouted accusingly, anger and panic filling her.

Chuck held his hand up, and decided to speak to her in a way she could only understand...the same way he did in the biblical times...so he quoted himself.

"Be still, and know that I am God." he ordered tenderly.

She did still, unsure whether on not to believe him.

She seemed afraid to ask, but Chuck waited for her to ask anyway.

Eventually, she got her nerve.

"How do I know?"

Chuck swallowed, knowing what was coming.

"On the day you all died. You saw your son lying there and in anger, prayed that you would kill the the boys that did it...so you did. Then, the guilt of it overcame you, and you went into the chapel room and got on your knees in there - you prayed again to me, and begged me not to send you to hell...you said you would kill yourself because you had been unjust by taking three lives when they had taken one. You asked for a chance to redeem yourself, and them. And there, you killed yourself."

Ms Gore was now shaking, and very afraid.

Slowly, she sank to her knees and looked down, scared.

"It has been 100 years but I couldn't help them - they won't change...but please don't send me to hell, I'm too scared, please! I-I was just so angry when I saw they had killed by sweet little boy! But I shouldn't have killed them...I'm so sorry for that, I really am! I know...I know I've stained myself with that sin...but please help me...to-to get clean - only you can...I'm begging you." she whimpered, refusing to look up.

Chuck quietly wiped away his own silent tears and crouched down.

He lovingly rubbed her arms to sooth her.

"I am not going to hurt you or send you to hell. I KNOW you're sorry - I can feel it. And though you could not redeem the children, you have redeemed yourself. I forgive you for what you did, and I am making you clean again. I have sent Charlie to heaven, and he is waiting for you there. Go, and when I have finished my work, I will go to you there and we will clear the air between us, ok?"

Ms Gore was still shaking, in shock and awe that one, she was actually having this conversation with God and two, he had forgiven her and wanted her to go to heaven with her son!

"Thank you." she croaked, giving in and leaning forwards to hug him.

He accepted and hugged her back gently for several minutes.

"Go on." he instructed, gently touching her head.

As her son did before her, she was rose upward in a ball of pure white light, and vanished to spend eternity with her child.

Chuck breathed out as he stood back up.

"No matter how many humans come to me in such humility, it always get to me emotionally..." he said to himself.

"Pathetic!" he heard a voice sneer.

He sighed and turned around.

The three boys were there, nudging each other.

"Ohhhh he's GOD and he's crying...such a figure to worship!" a second boy grinned, sending the others into fits of giggles.

"There's no need to prlong this. You have had 100 years to change and repent and none of you have. So, you will go to perdition...I'm sure they'll make use of you there." Chuck said quickly.

Before the boys could respond, he flicked his hand and they vanished.

But being who he was, Chuck knew everything, and he immediately heard their pitiful screams.

"Don't leave us here!" they shouted, scared.

Chuck's heart broke, but he would not retrieve them - they really were evil souls and they were where they needed to be. So, he made the choice to ignore them and silence at last filled his ears. He would never hear them again.

He sat down, fully alone now in the hotel.

Broken hearted by what he had had to do, he broke into bitter tears, devastated sobs releasing from him...and so he stayed for several minutes.

When he at last calmed himself down, Chuck stood up to leave.

He looked down.

"I'm sorry it ended this way boys." he whispered gently.

And then he left, content that one step further to a clean world had been taken.


End file.
